Postcard and foldable greeting type cards have long been sent and used to express and convey many types of feelings or notices from a sender to a receiver. With some such cards part or most of a layered surface with indicia thereon can be detached from a support backing and saved for further use and display on another supporting surface. This removed card layer sheet usually has some type of indicia to be saved which indicia may contain written words, letters, pictorial representations, photographs, logos or any combination thereof. In many cases the removal layer or segment has been fastened or bonded to the backing with an adhesive that may be very slow setting thereby insuring the easy removably between the interfacing removed layer and its support backing. The removed layer with the material desired to be saved can then be placed against another type of support backing such as a window, door, refrigerator, or just about any flat surfaced object the adhesive may adhere to. Depending on the nature of the adhesive used the removed layer may, either not stick to the new surface, bond easy and permanently to it or adhere to it such that it can be removed by hand and reused in the future.
The present invention relates to a removable and reusable vinyl sheet layer with indicia thereon used with a postcard or greeting card type backing that employs no adhesive or bonding material between the removable layer and its backing which removed layer can be used on a great variety of supporting surfaces all as further described herein.